Washu Muyo and the Outcome of Love
by Washuladora
Summary: Washu tries to have a relationship with Tenchi, but can she really with Ryoko around? Read to find out!Please review.
1. Mother morning

Washu muyo and the Outcome of Love  
  
By Washuladora  
  
Email:littlebabyryoko@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1:Mother morning  
  
It had happen a week ago and Ryoko's condition had not changed. Washu blamed herself for everything that happend. Tenchi had tried to comfort her by telling her it wasn't her falt, but Washu knew that wasnt at all true. Tenchi had acted so calm like nothing ever happend, he acted as if didnt care. Washu couldnt even look at Tenchi for the time being, he was the reason that they were in this situation.   
  
Washu: Damn that Tenchi.   
  
She thought to herself of how this could of been avoided.   
  
Washu: I should of just let Tenchi go.  
  
And then she remembered the fight between her and Ryoko, she had shown massive power and was so unsure of where it came from. It all happen so fast.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The day had started as a regular day. All with the acception of Ayeka and Ryoko fighting.   
  
Ryoko: Tenchi is mine!  
  
Ayeak: Tenchi will never be yours you you demon.   
  
Ryoko: Well who wants a old hag like you.   
  
Ayeak: I am not an old hag.   
  
Ryoko: Well lets just ask Tenchi then.   
  
Ryoko said seeing Tenchi making his way down the stairs.   
  
Ryoko: Tenchi dear, don't you think Ayeka is a old hag.   
  
Ryoko asked holding around Tenchi's neck.  
  
Tenchi: Won't you two ever get along. You know if you two keep this up i'll never be able to choose between you two.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko caught on to what he was saying and with out another word decided to sit down at the table. Sasami waited as everyone was gatherd at the table before serving.   
  
Sasami: Hey wheres Washu, she said she was eating breakfast with us..   
  
Tenchi: You know how she is she probably lost track of time. I'll go get her.   
  
Ryoko: Why do we always have to wait till peep squeak gets here. Im starved.   
  
Ryoko fidiling with the utensils.   
  
Ayeka: You know Ryoko maybe if you were more like me you'd have manners. You would think you'd have more respect for someone who is your mother.   
  
Ryoko: First off who would want to be a prissy princess like you and I dont have a mother, so there.   
  
Sasami: Ryoko how could you say you dont have a mother when you do. What has Washu done to you to make you hate her so much. There are some people who don't have a mother, like Tenchi. Tenchi's mother died when he was young and im sure he misses her.   
  
Every word Sasami had said made ryoko regret alot. Ryoko knew Washu had really done anything to hurt she couldnt blame Washu for what happended in the past. Washu at times could be annoying but Ryoko could see that she wanted to become close to her, but all she did was push her away.   
  
Ryoko: Im sorry Sasami I should have not said what I said. Excuse me.   
  
And with that said ryoko phased from the table. Sasami looked down as if she had lost something dear to her.   
  
Sasami: I didnt meen to make her feel bad.   
  
Mihoshi rubbed Sasami's back.   
  
Mihoshi: Its ok Sasami im sure Ryoko is just fine.  
  
Ayeka just sat there stunned that Ryoko had left.   
  
Ayeka: Sasami why don't you gohead and serve im sure Tenchi and Washu are on there way.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
In the lab  
  
Tenchi walked through the front entrance to the lab to see no Washu.   
  
Tenchi: Washu!   
  
Tenchi Shouted. He walked towards the back of the lab to see a opened door. Tenchi walked through the door to see a adult Washu sitting on a floating cushion staring at pictures that sat on the desk in front of her.   
  
*************************************  
  
well I hope thats enough for you to tell me if I should keep going or not. You know you want to know what happens or happend. Well this is kinda a washu and Tenchi story but also another washu/ryoko bonding. Excuse my spelling and grammer I never was good at that. *REview* 


	2. Feelings

Washu Muyo and the Outcome of Love  
By Washuladora  
email:Littlebabyryoko@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2:Washu Muyo and her feelings  
Uuh Washu. "Oh Tenchi I didnt see you there." Washu said. What are you doing washu? I remember when Ryoko first came out of the birth chamber. She looked at me with her golden eyes and smiled. I knew right then and there that even though I had lost my first child that she would help heal the hole that I had in my heart. But once again I had lost another child falling for kagato's tricks. Im the greatest scientific genius in the world but I still fell victim to one of my own students. But washu you and Ryoko are together again. Its more easier said than done. Ryoko wont except me as her mother because she doesnt believe it. Maybe if you let her get to know you more see realize something that she didnt before. You two are more alike than you know. You maybe right, Well enough of that what was it that you wanted. oh yeah I wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready. Well lets go im starved.Tenchi and Washu walked out of the lab to find everyone gone except Sasami who was washing the dishes. "Tenchi, Washu, I wraped your plates up i'll warm them up for you." Said Sasami.   
Tenchi and Washu sat there at the table across from each other. Tenchi couldnt help but stare at Washu. Washu hid so much inside never giving anybody time to really get to know her. Tenchi could understand why Ryoko didnt really think of Washu as a mom. But there was times when Ryoko was just plan out clueless when it came to peoples feelings especially Washu. Tenchi wanted to help Washu so much but didnt know how. Maybe if Washu got out more, Tenchi thought to himself. "Washu would you like to go into town with me later. It might help you a little to get out of the lab more. Hmm, I dont see why not. I'll be happy to. Uh Washu I think its best that we dont tell Ryoko or Ayeka they try to make allot out of it. I understand Tenchi. Would you like to use one of my portals. Sure that would make things much easier. I'll see you later Ten-. Before Washu could finish Ryoko phased in. What are you to talking about? You bet not be trying anything with Tenchi Washu or i'll-. Or you'll what Ryoko, you must think that im scarred of you or something well im not. You'd think you would have a little more respect for your mother.  
  
Your not my mother nomatter what you say. Nothing in this world will ever make me even call you mother. Thats one word that i've erased from my vocabulary. Why dont you just go lock your self in your lab like you always do. Ryoko stood there looking at her mother. Tenchi could tell that Washu was hurt bye the look in her eyes.  
  
Ryoko how could you do that to your own mother? She done nothing but try to get close to you, you dont even give her a chance. Eventually you will have realize that she is your mother nomatter what you believe.   
  
Tenchi how can you stick up for her like that. She pushes me away just as much. She doesnt even try to act like a mother. If I called her mother it would be like saying I-.\  
  
No Ryoko you were wrong this time. All you do is think about yourself, always fighting with Ayeka and never thinking about peoples feelings. If you would excuse me, I asked washu to come into to town with me. Ryoko watched as Tenchi knocked on the lab door to find it locked. Washu its me. The lab door opened. Ryoko stood there shocked.  
  
Like I was going to say If I called Washu mother it would be like saying I dont love you. Ryoko phased Away.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
I know short but bare with me I needed this chapter to be short because of the next one. The next one will be longer. And excuse my grammer.  
  
Next Chapter: Washu muyo's Date  
Washu and Tenchi go in to town. But what Tenchi thinks is helping Washu it turns into much more. 


	3. The Date

Washu Muyo and the Outcome of Love  
Chapter 3:The Date  
Standing in the ally, Washu and Tenchi walked towards the nearest corner store.  
  
Washu: So what are we doing Tenchi  
Tenchi: Well I have to pick up some stuff for the fields but after that I was thinking that maybe you would want to get some ice cream or something  
  
Tenchi looked over at Washu she seemed to be in her own little world.   
  
Tenchi: Washu are you ok? Washu  
Washu: huh or yeah I'm fine. Just thinking.   
Tenchi: Don't worry about Ryoko she come to her senses  
  
Tenchi put his arm around Washu making her blush a little.   
  
Tenchi: so you gotta cheer up Washu, yeah thats it cheer up  
  
Washu smiled.  
  
Washu: Yeah your right. Thanks Tenchi  
Tenchi: no problem   
  
After getting the tools that Tenchi needed for the field. They headed for the Ice cream parlor. After choosing what they wanted, they sat down. Tenchi thought that Washu was opening up to him but didn't want to push it. He was still a little surprised that he had even got her to come with him.  
  
Tenchi: so Washu what do you want to do next. We could go to the carnival thats down the street if you want  
Washu: I've heard about these carnivals on earth. Yeah lets check it out.  
Tenchi: well its set then I promise we'll have allot of fun  
  
Tenchi and Washu started to walk on there way to the carnival. Washu couldn't help the feeling that she liked being with Tenchi and that Tenchi liked being around her too. She wonder what Ryoko was doing now. Most likely thinking. Ryoko always had a lot on her mind. Washu didn't know if she could talk to Ryoko again after what she had said. I f only Ryoko knew how much that had hurt her. Washu looked up to see the lights from the carnival. It was allot like the celebrations that they had at the science academy. She remembered when she had met her husband, they had met on her graduation day. She had spotted him siting by himself enjoying his drink. He was so handsome with his blond hair and his green eyes. Washu couldn't help but walk over and talk to him. She had asked him to dance, he generously said yes. Standing up and taking her hand they started to slow dance. Washu couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was like love at first sight, the way he moved and hummed to the music it just drove her crazy. But as always good things must come to an end. Washu realized how much Tenchi reminded her of her husband he was so sweet and caring. But Washu had seen right through it when he had disowned her.  
  
Tenchi: Earth to Washu, we're here Washu  
Washu: huh or sorry Tenchi, come on  
  
They walked towards the booth where they brought there tickets. The first ride they went on was the tornado. The hight and speed of the ride did not affect Tenchi or Washu but they still had enjoyed it. They had the most fun on the bumper cars Washu and Tenchi slamming into each other as much as possible. They had so much fun that they had lost track of time.   
  
Washu: Tenchi its getting pretty late, they've probably already had dinner.  
Tenchi: Yeah I know but can't we just get on one more ride  
Washu: I don't know this could cause some problems, plus I haven't been out of my lab for this long  
Tenchi: You say that like its a bad thing. One more ride. Plus I'll even get you some of that yummy pizza we've been smelling.  
Washu: ok which one will it be  
Tenchi: well the only one we haven't been on is that big scary roller coaster over there.   
Washu: Doesn't look that scary to me.  
Tenchi: Oh come on  
  
Tenchi dragged Washu towards the ride, after getting on Washu had regretted it a little. She had never thought she could be scared on this kind ride. They had been on plenty of rides and they had no effect on her. She grabbed Tenchi's hand not really realizing it. Tenchi smiled it was funny how Washu would close her eyes and squeeze his hand. Tenchi couldn't stop him self from laughing nor blushing. After getting off the ride Washu had promised him that she would never get on a ride like that again. Tenchi laughed again.   
  
Washu: What's so funny Tenchi Masaki?  
Tenchi: oh nothing  
Washu: How would you like if I turned you into a water sprout  
Tenchi: Thats ok, lets go eat  
  
After sitting down at the pizza parlor in the carnival Tenchi had a great idea as they walked past the picture booth.  
  
Tenchi: Want to take a picture?  
Washu: Huh a picture with me  
Tenchi: yeah  
Washu: Well I don't know  
  
Washu blushed They went into the picture booth. Tenchi slipped his arm around Washu. Washu blushed they took several pictures. Washu thought that they should keep the pictures to them selves knowing the trouble of it if someone was to find them. Tenchi agreed. Washu still blushing, Tenchi made it seemed like they were a couple. Washu got that thought out of her mind.  
  
Washu: well you ready to go  
Tenchi: Sad to see this day end, lets go.  
  
They walked through the portal. Being back inside the lab, Washu thought that she owed Tenchi a thank you.  
  
Washu: Thanks for today Tenchi I really appreciate it.  
Tenchi: My pleasure   
  
Then Tenchi did something Washu had never thought he would do. He kissed her full on the lips. Washu was caught by surprise, she rejected it at first but then gave in. After awhile they let go of each other. They blushed.   
  
Tenchi: umm Washu I don't know what came over me.  
Washu: Ryoko would kill us if she found out what happened.  
Tenchi: well its pretty late we should get to bed  
  
Tenchi said changing the subject. Washu thought this was a typical guy thing.  
  
Washu:Yeah your right ,good night Tenchi  
  
Washu said turning around and going into a door that had appeared. Leaving Tenchi all alone.  
  
Tenchi: Good night Washu  
  
With that Tenchi walked out the lab and went up to his room. Before going up the stairs he looked around. Everyone seemed to be in bed but little did he know that one was awake. Ryoko.  
***********************************************************Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. Since i'm not good at grammer I decided to write it in a different form. 


	4. Bad morning

Washu Muyo and the Outcome of Love  
  
Chapter 4:Bad morning  
  
Ryoko could hear the birds chirping in her ear as she walked towards the Masaki front door. Ryoko had not got much sleep with the guilt of hurting Washu,and the fact that she saw Tenchi leave the lab last night. She didn't know what to think. Tenchi had told her that Washu was coming to town with him, and she thought nothing of it. But when she saw how late he came back that was the part the drew her crazy. She told herself that she would just keep quite but she wasn't sure for how long. She   
  
walked in to see Ryo-oki setting the table. While Sasami finished up her cooking.  
  
Ryoko: Hey Sasami you need any help  
  
Sasami: Oh hi Ryoko, well I'm about done but can you get everybody  
  
Ryoko had hoped that Sasami wouldn't ask her that because she had no intention of even talking to Tenchi or her so called mother today. She sighed.  
  
Ryoko: No problem kiddo  
  
Sasami: Thanks Ryoko  
  
Ryo-oki:miyaa  
  
Ryoko thought it would be easier if she got Ayeka first. She walked up the stairs making her way pass Tenchi's room. She phased through.  
  
Ryoko: Hi princess  
  
Ayeka: Don't you ever knock.   
  
Ryoko ignoring her question.  
  
Ryoko: Just thought I would let you know that breakfast is ready  
  
And with that she phased out. There was only two other people to get since Tenchi's father and grandfather rarely ate with them. And thank goodness Mihoshi was on patrol she didn't have the pations for her. That left Washu and Tenchi. She was already up stairs so she decided to go to Tenchi first. She phased in to his room to find him still sleeping. She shook him. His eyes opened slowly.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko what do you want  
  
Ryoko: Sasami asked me to get you for breakfast  
  
Tenchi: I'll be down in a minute  
  
Ryoko: Huh, Tenchi what took you so long yesterday  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko can't we talk later I'm not even fully awake yet  
  
He was trying to avoid the Question Ryoko thought to herself. Not wanting to cause a argument.  
  
Ryoko: See you at breakfast Tenchi  
  
She phased out. Tenchi thought that was pretty close. He didn't want Ryoko to know what happen last night. He would have to think of something fast.   
  
Ryoko walked down the stairs and stopped at the closet door. She knocked. There was no answer. She pushed the door open. She saw no sign of Washu anywhere. She called her name numerous of times. Washu was still no where to be found. She walked a little deeper in side the lab. Finally she came to a diamond shape door. She had never seen this before. She walked in to find Washu still asleep in bed.   
  
Ryoko:(Figures seeing how late Tenchi had came out of her lab.)  
  
Ryoko walked up to the bed and shook Washu. Washu nearly jumped through the ceiling from the shake from Ryoko. Washu rubbed her eyes to get a better vision.  
  
Washu: what's the big idea Ryoko, waking me up like that.  
  
Ryoko: I just came to get you for breakfast  
  
Washu: OK I'll be there in a minute  
  
Washu said getting up out of the bed. She reached down on the floor for her crab shape slippers. When she stood back up Ryoko seemed to still be there.   
  
Washu: Is there something else you wanted to tell me.  
  
Ryoko: No, but there is a question I wanted to ask you.  
  
Washu: A question huh, what makes you think I want to answer a question for you after the way you talked to me yesterday.  
  
Ryoko: O please Washu cut the crap what happen between you and Tenchi  
  
Washu: What do you mean  
  
Ryoko: You know what I mean, Tenchi came out of this lab very late last night. And since he was with you something had to happen.   
  
Washu: Its none of your business. Furthermore I don't have to tell you anything  
  
Washu knew that would get under Ryoko's skin.  
  
Ryoko: OK have it your way  
  
Ryoko formed a energy ball in her hand and launched it at Washu's head. Washu immediately dogged it. Washu turned to Ryoko giving her a death glare that Ryoko had never seen before. Ryoko avoided her and started to form another one. Washu typed on her computer and with a few seconds the energy ball vanished. Ryoko looked down at her hand. She tried to form another but could not. She looked at Washu.  
  
Ryoko: What did you do?  
  
Washu: oh nothing really I temporarily took your powers away.  
  
Ryoko: You what! Washu I swear I'm going to kill you.  
  
Washu: Calm down Ryoko thats what got you into this in the first place. Don't worry I'll give them back when I get ready.  
  
Washu smiled and pushed another couple of buttons on her key pad. Ryoko suddenly noticed that she was out side the lab door. She started to bang on the door hoping that Washu would open it.   
  
Sasami: hey Ryoko what are you doing  
  
Ryoko: huh oh nothing, come on breakfast is getting cold  
  
Sasami: Is Washu coming  
  
Ryoko: She said she was coming (I swear I'm gonnah kill that Washu)  
  
Sasami and Ryoko walk into the kitchen and find there seats. Minutes later Washu walks in. Sasami jumps up and hands Washu her plate.  
  
Washu: This looks delicious Sasami  
  
Sasami: thanks Washu  
  
Washu tries to ignore Ryoko's death glares while eating. Washu looks up at Tenchi.   
  
Washu: so how are you today Tenchi  
  
Tenchi: o I'm fine little Washu   
  
Washu: remember Tenchi you don't have to call me little.  
  
Tenchi: I'll try to remember that  
  
Tenchi and Washu smile at each other not noticing Ryoko and Ayeka.   
  
Ryoko: What do you think you are doing Washu  
  
Says Ryoko forgetting about her missing powers.  
  
Washu: what are you talking now  
  
Ryoko: You just leave my Tenchi alone  
  
Washu: and what makes him your Tenchi  
  
Ayeka: yes I want to know too  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka would you shut up  
  
Ayeka: no I most certainly will not  
  
Ryoko: this isn't between me and you so but out  
  
Ayeka: o, you demon!  
  
Ryoko: stupid ass princess  
  
Ayeka: I am the princess of juria I will not allow you to call me that.  
  
With that Ayeka's logs appear. Everyone running out of the house remembering there last fight. Ayeka powers up ready to attack. Washu still standing on the other side of the table. Totally caught off guard.  
  
Washu and Ryoko: Ayeka wait!  
  
But it was to late. The house seemed to crumble like a peace of bread. Tenchi and the others ran toward the pile of rubbish. They couldn't see washu or Ryoko.   
  
Washu lifted herself up from under the beam that had fallen on top of her. Tenchi wasn't very surprised by her strength but now he knew where Ryoko got it from.   
  
Tenchi: Washu are you ok?  
  
Washu: I'm find Tenchi where's Ryoko  
  
Tenchi: I don't see her anywhere  
  
Washu took Tenchi's hand and pulled her self up. She used her mental link with Ryoko to find her. Washu walked toward the boards that had fallen. She lifted them up to find a bloody and unconscious Ryoko.   
  
Ayeka: Washu I'm really sorry-  
  
washu: its not your fault Ayeka  
  
Ayeka: Why didn't she stop it from happening  
  
Washu: I took her powers temporarily earlier when she attacked me.  
  
Ayeka: oh. Is she going to be alright  
  
Washu: I don't know from the looks of it she has a couple of broken bones but nothing to serious. Tenchi carry her into the lab.  
  
Washu couldn't over come the thought of guilt. Ryoko would certainly blame her and she knew she would deserve it. They walked in to the lab. Washu got to work right away. She typed away at her computer to return Ryoko's gem. Washu watched as Ryoko's body healed its self. Ryoko would certainly wake up in a couple of hours. Washu thought it was wise to start repairing the house so she left the lab. She met Tenchi on the way.  
  
Tenchi: Is she ok washu  
  
Washu: yeah she's fine. She should wake up in a couple of hours  
  
Tenchi: thats good. Umm Washu about yesterday  
  
Washu: its not really a good time right now  
  
Tenchi: yeah your right, maybe we can talk in the lab later  
  
Washu: sure  
  
Tenchi: great, well I'll let you get to work. I've got to get to the shrine before grandfather kills me.  
  
Washu smiles and nods her head at Tenchi. Washu was glad that she would get to talk to Tenchi later. She had allot on her mind and she knew she could tell him. But hopefully Ryoko would be woke and calm by then.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
OK great another chapter done. It took me awhile. Well let me explain a little about this chapter. Even though in the beginning of chapter 1(which I hope you remember because its important) Ryoko is hurt, the condition she is in now has nothing to do with it. It just leads up to it. Now don't give up on Tenchi and Washu there time will come. But for now I'm kinda focused on Ryoko and her reaction towards the situation. I'm gonnah have to think on the next chapter so if you got any ideas it would speed up the process. If you would even like to help write the next chapter email me at littlebabyryoko@hotmail.com. I could use all the help I need for this story. Oh yeah please Review without your reviews I can't really write. You guys are like my motor. You help me get started. Oh and I fixed ch.1 so you can actually see who's talkin and I didn't forget to fix my spelling. I'll fix chapter 2 soon. Intill next time. 


	5. Crazy Love

Washu Muyo and the Outcome of Love  
  
by Washuladora  
  
Email:littlebabyryoko@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter5: Crazy Love  
  
Ryoko sat up holding her head.  
  
Ryoko: Oh I'm going to kill that Ayeka, and then I'm going to kill my so called mother  
  
At that Washu walked in.  
  
Washu: I see your up and kicking   
  
Ryoko: No thanks to you  
  
Washu: now calm down Ryoko, you kinda brought this upon yourself  
  
Ryoko: If you hadn't taken my powers away everything would of been OK  
  
Washu: well if you hadn't tried to attack me I wouldn't of taken your powers away  
  
Ryoko: if you would have told me what happen with you and Tenchi I wouldn't have attacked you  
  
Washu: well first of all thats none of your business and second you should learn to control yourself  
  
Ryoko: I have no problem with controlling myself  
  
Washu: yeah sure little Ryoko  
  
Ryoko: I wish you would stop calling me that  
  
Washu: fine by me LITTLE RYOKO  
  
Ryoko pouted  
  
Ryoko: I'm out of here  
  
Washu: you really should be careful your injuries aren't completely healed yet  
  
Ryoko: yeah yeah whatever  
  
Ryoko walked out of the lab  
  
A couple of minutes after Ryoko walked out Tenchi came in.  
  
Tenchi: Hey little Washu  
  
Washu: oh Tenchi wasn't expecting you so soon  
  
Tenchi: well I got done earlier  
  
Washu: well have a seat  
  
Tenchi walked towards the cushion that had just popped up and sat down. They sat staring into each others eyes which seemed like forever. Each one sure of what to say. Tenchi cleared his throat.  
  
Tenchi: Washu,about the other day I don't know what came over me.  
  
Washu: It's OK Tenchi, don't worry about it.  
  
Tenchi: But-  
  
Washu: But what Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: Washu I don't regret what I did.  
  
Washu: You don't?  
  
Tenchi: No I have this strong feeling for you not like the feelings I have for the other girls. It's different with you.  
  
I think I might even be fallen in love with you. I know it's kinda crazy but I just want to be with you.  
  
Washu didn't know what to think. But all she knew was that she had waited so long to love and to be loved back and she wasn't going to give this up. What would she do about Ryoko. Ryoko would never forgive her if she found out. She had been in that crystal for a long time and couldn't wait to be with her daughter again. But Ryoko would not give her a chance, she couldn't even have a conversation without fighting with her daughter. She didn't know. She didn't know at all.  
  
Washu: Tenchi I don't know if I can.  
  
Tenchi: What do you mean Washu?  
  
Washu: Well I want to have a relationship with Ryoko and I know I can't have that if I take you.  
  
Tenchi: Little Washu, if Ryoko really cared she would understand. Ryoko is Ryoko and you can never change that. And even if she doesn't like it she will just have to deal with it. She takes you for granted and she must realize that you are her mother whether she likes or not. She acts like she doesn't care but I'm sure she does. Everything will work just fine.  
  
Washu: Maybe your right, but Tenchi why did you choose me?  
  
Tenchi: Well I don't really know little Washu I-  
  
Tenchi said rubbing the back of his head. Tenchi opened his eyes wide as a adult was sat in front of him.  
  
Washu:Now, Now, Now, Tenchi I thought I told you to just call me Washu.  
  
Tenchi: ah haaa Washu.  
  
Tenchi fell off the cushion Washu on top of him. Washu smiled leaning in to give Tenchi a kiss. Tenchi hesitated a little but then gave in. Washu, enjoying every moment of it typed a couple of commands on her computer. When Tenchi opened his eyes he was in Washu's sleeping quarters lying on the bed. Washu reached her hand under his shirt feeling the smooth skin of a seventeen year old. Tenchi liking the feeling of Washu's touching him sent his hands up Washu's shirt. Tenchi thought about how Washu was so much prettier in adult size. Not that there was a problem with her other form but it would feel weird. Tenchi thought for a second, if it went any farther he would probably do something he wasn't ready for.  
  
Tenchi: Washu, I don't think it would be a good idea to do this right now.  
  
Washu sighed.  
  
Washu: Oooo just when it was getting good. Your right though we shouldn't.   
  
Tenchi: How about we just lay here and enjoy each others company.  
  
Washu: Sounds good to me.  
  
Tenchi lay behind Washu with his arm around her waist.   
  
Tenchi: Washu  
  
Washu: Yes Tenchi  
  
Tenchi: I love you  
  
After hearing the words she couldn't help the tear that started to fall down her face.  
  
Washu: Tenchi I love you too.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
1:00am  
  
____________  
  
Washu wakes up and looks at the clock.   
  
Washu:Tenchi wake up  
  
Tenchi: what's wrong Washu, oh no, everyones probably wondering where I'm at.  
  
Washu: Don't worry everyone's asleep it's 1:00'clock.  
  
Tenchi:I think it's best that I go to my room now. You know how Ryoko likes to watch me sleep if she finds me not there she will probably go nuts.  
  
Washu: yeah your probably right I'll walk you out.  
  
They come out of Washu's sleeping quarters and headed for the entrance. Coming to the door Washu and Tenchi kiss passionately, and Tenchi exits. He looks up at the rafter to notice Ryoko's not there.   
  
Tenchi: I hope Ryoko is on the roof.  
  
Tenchi climbed the stairs and enters his room to see a calm Ryoko sitting on his bed. Tenchi gulped.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi where have you been I've been looking for you.  
  
Tenchi: Well, uh, I was in the lab, Washu was doing tests.  
  
Ryoko: That long huh?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah you know how Washu is.  
  
Ryoko: So that's why Washu had the lab sealed shut. You know what I think your lying  
  
Tenchi: You do  
  
Ryoko: Yup, ever since you and Washu, went to town you've been acting really different around everyone.   
  
Tenchi: No I have not. Look Ryoko, Washu just wanted to run some tests, thats all nothing to it.  
  
Ryoko:Tenchi why are you being like this.  
  
Tenchi: Being like what Ryoko? I'm not being different at all and furthermore I don't have to explain anything to you. Now would you let me go to sleep.  
  
Ryoko: No I know there's something between you and Washu and I won't let her get away with it.  
  
Tenchi: Get away with what. She hasn't done anything wrong.  
  
Ryoko: Why are you taking up for her all the time.  
  
Tenchi: Because I love-  
  
Ryoko: You what?  
  
Tenchi: Wait Ryoko that's not what I was going to say.  
  
Ryoko: So you love my so called mother huh. That's why you've been different. You weren't even going to tell me and Ayeka were you? You were just going to sit there and let me and Ayeka fight over you like we had a chance. Well guess what it's not going to happen I won't let it. If I can't have you no one can.  
  
Tenchi: What do you mean by that?  
  
Ryoko:Let's see what you do with out Washu around.  
  
Tenchi: Wait, would you really hurt your own mother?  
  
Ryoko: No, but she's not my mother.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko if you touch her I'll-  
  
Ryoko: You'll what? You don't have it in you to do anything.   
  
Tenchi: Ryoko!  
  
Like that Ryoko had vanished. Tenchi panicked running for the door.  
  
Tenchi: I have to get to Washu.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Down in the lab  
  
Washu had just sat down at on her cushion when she heard the crab bell.  
  
Washu: Oh Tenchi did you forget something-  
  
Washu turned around to find Ryoko staring at her. From the looks of it she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
Washu: Now what do you want?  
  
Ryoko: You.  
  
Washu: Me what?  
  
Ryoko: I'll kill you.  
  
Washu: Just wait Ryoko, we can talk about this.  
  
Ryoko: Talk huh, What's there to talk about? You stole Tenchi from me.  
  
Washu: Tenchi was never your's.  
  
Ryoko:You have no right-  
  
Washu: Right to what, to love and be loved back. I have all the right in the world.  
  
Ryoko: I hate you.  
  
Washu: You know, right now I'm not really found of you either. Being with Kagato made you into nothing more than a selfish little brat who thinks she can get anything she wants. Well sorry Ryoko I guess you just aren't Tenchi's type.   
  
Ryoko: Shut up  
  
Washu:No, whether you want to believe it or not I am your mother.  
  
Ryoko: Your not my mother your just my creator and that's all you'll ever be.  
  
With that Ryoko grabbed washu and flew out of the lab. She almost bumped into Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi: Ryoko what are you doing?  
  
But Ryoko had vanished before giving him an answer.   
  
Mihoshi:What's going on Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi had forgotten Mihoshi had slept on the couch.  
  
Tenchi: Mihoshi we have to get every one up. I think Ryoko is going to do something crazy to Washu. We have to go find them.  
  
Mihoshi: What's wrong with Ryoko?  
  
Tenchi: Just come on I'll tell everyone when we're all together.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
On Ryo-oki  
  
Washu:Ryoko what do you think your doing.  
  
Ryoko:I'm leaving this place and your coming with me.  
  
Washu:Ryoko I demand you stop this at once.  
  
Ryoko:I think I'll dump you in space some where. How about it Ryo-oki it will be just me and you again.  
  
Ryo-oki: miyaaaa  
  
Washu: I know Ryo-oki you don't want to do this so just turn us back around.  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-oki you will do as I say.  
  
Washu: How can you make Ryo-oki go thought with this. Not only are you hurting her your hurting Sasami as well.  
  
Ryoko: I don't care about them.  
  
washu: I know you do Ryoko. Remember I know everything,you can't hide anything from me. I know you don't know what you are doing. I know that your scared and that your mad because Tenchi didn't pick you. And I know-  
  
Ryoko:Stop!  
  
Washu:That you care for me and want me to be your mother. I know, because I hear your thoughts through the link and feel your feelings. Why do you hide so much. Why do you let your emotions get the best of you. Look Ryoko I love you with all me heart and I don't want to hurt you because you've been hurt enough. But this my dear, is not the way to go. You say you love Tenchi, then why aren't you happy for him.  
  
Ryoko: I told you to shut up.  
  
Ryoko had her sword up to Washu's throat. Washu stood up.  
  
Washu: So is that what you want Ryoko to fight. How about we make a deal.   
  
Ryoko: What kind of deal?  
  
Washu: If I win I get Tenchi and I get you.  
  
Ryoko:Me?  
  
Washu: You will obey me, do everything I tell you.  
  
Ryoko:What happens if I win?  
  
Washu:I'll leave Tenchi alone and you never have to see me again.  
  
Ryoko:Deal. But none of your science crap.  
  
Washu: Don't worry I won't need it.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ayeka: What's the problem lord Tenchi?  
  
Sasami: yeah what's going on?  
  
Tenchi:Well Ryoko has taken Washu.  
  
Ayeka: Thats all I'm sure she's OK.  
  
Tenchi: No she isn't I think Ryoko is going to do something to Washu.  
  
Sasami: Why would she want to hurt washu  
  
Tenchi: Because I-  
  
Ayeka: You what lord Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi:Because I choose Washu.  
  
Ayeka: o I see.  
  
Tenchi: I'm really sorry Ayeka I didn't want to hurt any of you. I just really need you guys to help me find them.  
  
Sasami: Do you know where they might be?  
  
Tenchi: No I have no idea.  
  
Mihoshi: hey where's Ryo-oki?  
  
Tenchi: What she not here, on no.  
  
Sasami: No they took her.  
  
Ever one sat in silence.  
  
Ayeka: What will we do now lord Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: We have no choice but to wait and she if they return. Everything will be alright.  
  
Ayeka: I hope so.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko and Washu stood across from each other ready to fight. Ryoko took the first hit sending Washu across the room. Washu recovered and started towards Ryoko with her light saver sword. Both swords clashing together and then breaking apart again. Ryoko started for Washu ready to strike again. But this time washu vanished and appeared behind Ryoko kicking her in the back. Ryoko grunted a little but soon regained control of herself again. After awhile of going back and forth. Ryoko had managed to get Washu on the ground holding the sword up to her throat.  
  
Ryoko: How can Tenchi love you? Even your husband left you. Your not able to be loved just as much as I am.  
  
Ryoko had really hit the spot mentioning Washu' husband. Washu felt all her anger come to the surface and before she knew it her she had lashed her sword in to Ryoko. It sent her to the floor with blood every where. Washu opened her eyes wide to see what she had done. The tears started to build up.  
  
Washu: What have I done to my child.  
  
Washu sank to her knees crying holding her daughters hand.  
  
Washu:Ryo-oki take us back to earth.   
  
To be continued.......................  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well I didn't want this story to be like all the rest so I tried to make it unpredictable. It took me awhile to think about it but I think I put the idea down right. Um I was going to make this chapter have a part with a lemon in it but I'm not good at writing those and couldn't find anyone. But maybe in a later chapter.  
  
I think this is the most I've written. Well I had this split into two chapters but I decided to put them together to make them longer. Well I didn't really tell details like I should of but I really wanted to get this story done with. The next chapter should be out a couple of days after this one so make sure you check back. So tell me what you think let me know what you hate or like. Just let me know. And if you feel lost in this story please go back because in the next chapter it is important that you know what happened in the first. In till next time. 


	6. Little wonders

Chapter 6  
  
In the last chapter  
  
Ryoko and Washu stood across from each other ready to fight. Ryoko took the first hit sending Washu across the room. Washu recovered and started towards Ryoko with her light saver sword. Both swords clashing together and then breaking apart again. Ryoko started for Washu ready to strike again. But this time washu vanished and appeared behind Ryoko kicking her in the back. Ryoko grunted a little but soon regained control of herself. After awhile of going back and forth. Ryoko had managed to get Washu on the ground holding the sword up to her throat.  
  
Ryoko: How can Tenchi love you? Even your husband left you. Your not able to be loved just as much as I am.  
  
Ryoko had really hit the spot mentioning Washu's husband. Washu felt all her anger come to the surface and before she knew it, she had lashed her sword in to Ryoko. It sent her to the floor with blood every where. Washu opened her eyes wide to see what she had done. The tears started to build up.  
  
Washu: What have I done to my child.  
  
Washu sank to her knees crying holding her daughters hand.  
  
Washu:Ryo-oki take us back to earth.   
  
Washu stood out side in her adult size holding Ryoko. She walked as fast as she could into the Masaki household. She didn't even notice everyone lying around in the liver room. She laid Ryoko down on the medical bed as she walked into the lab. She sat on her cushion typing as fast as she could. Ryoko's healing powers weren't working. She would have to patch her up by hand. Washu heard a *beep* on the panel next to Ryoko's bed. She was going into a comma. Washu slammed her hand on to the panel.  
  
Washu: Why is this happening to me.  
  
There was nothing she could do for Ryoko right now all she could do is wait. She left the lab to be stopped by Tenchi. Washu looked into his eyes unsure of her love for him right now.  
  
Tenchi: Washu what happen are you OK.  
  
Washu: yes I'm fine but Ryoko isn't, she is in a coma.  
  
Tenchi: What happen?  
  
Washu: It was an accident.  
  
Thats all Washu could say before she burst into tears. Tenchi held her close telling her soothing words.  
  
Tenchi: It will be alright Washu, everything will be just fine.  
  
He was wrong, and Washu knew it. Even if Ryoko was to come out of her coma she wouldn't be the same. She would hate her more than ever now, and Washu wasn't sure if she could take it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
And thats how she ended up on the roof.   
  
It had happen a week ago and Ryoko's condition had not changed. Washu blamed herself for everything that happened. Tenchi had tried to comfort her by telling her it wasn't her fault, but Washu knew that wasn't at all true. Tenchi had acted so calm like nothing ever happened, he acted as if he didn't care. Washu couldn't even look at Tenchi for the time being, he was the reason that they were in this situation.   
  
Washu: Damn that Tenchi.   
  
She thought to herself of how this could of been avoided.   
  
Washu: I should of just let Tenchi go.  
  
Washu started to cry as she had did many days after Ryoko went into the coma. If Ryoko didn't wake up soon she would sure lose some of her memories. Washu hoped that it would not come to that. Washu sat on the roof realizing how much her and her daughter were alike. She liked being up here, just one look at the stars could calm you. Washu was tired, she hadn't had a good sleep in a while and here would be the perfect place. She laid down with her arms behind her head and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the lab  
  
*beep* beep* beep * beep* beeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Ryoko's hand moved slightly. She open her eyes reveling the gold in them. She groaned. She felt so weak and then she realized where she was. She got out of bed slowly but once on her feet she fell. She was to weak to even walk she needed help.  
  
Ryoko:(Washu I need you, Washu please.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu awoke soon as she heard Ryoko's voice in her head. At first she thought maybe it was just some kind of dream. But then she heard it again.  
  
Washu:(Ryoko I'm coming)  
  
Washu climbed down the ladder from the roof and entered the house as quickly as she could. When she got into the lab Ryoko wasn't on the medical bed. She walked around to find Ryoko lying on the floor.  
  
Washu: Ryoko are you OK?  
  
Ryoko: I have a head ace.  
  
Washu: I'll give you something for that.  
  
Washu typed a couple of commands and then pulled a bottle of pills out of sub space.   
  
Washu: Here take two of these.  
  
Ryoko took put the pills in her mouth as Washu handed her a cup of water. Ryoko felt the pain go away.  
  
Washu: Ryoko I'm so glad your OK. If you would have stayed in the coma any longer you would of lost some of your memories.  
  
Ryoko: What would be so bad about that. Maybe I would of forgotten that you almost killed me.  
  
Washu had nothing to say to that. She would take anything that Ryoko threw at her. Ryoko just stared at her mother while she looked down. Ryoko didn't want to fight, this little accident had taught her a little lesson. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt different now about the whole ordeal.  
  
Ryoko: It's OK Washu, I don't blame you, it's my fault. I should have been happy for you but instead I just took my anger put it all on you. I'm sorry it's just that I-  
  
Ryoko started to cry. Washu was surprised at this action she didn't know what to do either.  
  
Washu: Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: I just thought that I deserved Tenchi no matter what. I went trough so much and I just wanted to love and be loved back. I wasn't thinking of everyone else only my self. That's the only way I know how to survive.  
  
Washu: Ryoko I know that remember, I may have not been right next to you but I was there and I felt what you felt. Only you,me, and Ryo-oki know what happened on the sojah.  
  
Ryoko: I remember, it's just that I hate being me.   
  
Washu: Ryoko you should never hate yourself.  
  
Ryoko: I know  
  
Washu:Ryoko I have an idea if you willing to forget our differences.  
  
Ryoko: They are already forgotten mom.  
  
Washu hugged Ryoko, she resisted as first but hugged Washu back.  
  
Ryoko: Alright mom now what's your idea.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ayeka: So is everything OK   
  
Tenchi: yeah I talked to Washu and she said her Ryoko would be at breakfast this morning.  
  
Ayeka: I never got to tell you that I was happy for you and Washu.  
  
Tenchi: Thank you Ayeka I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner.  
  
Sasami:Don't worry Tenchi, you were just in love. Mother told me people do stupid things when they are in love.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh yes my mother told me the same thing I never understood it though.  
  
Everyone: Oh brother.  
  
Washu: Good morning everyone  
  
Ayeka: Good morning little Washu or shall I say Washu  
  
Sasami: Hey where's Ryoko  
  
Washu: I guess it would only be appropriate to call me Washu. Oh Ryoko is right behind me, hey where did she go. Ryoko come out.  
  
Ryoko: Are you sure  
  
Washu: Come out  
  
Ryoko: Ok  
  
A Ryoko, no bigger than Sasami came through the lab exit. She looked like Washu but with different color hair and eyes. Ryoko walked towards the table and sat down with Washu ignoring all the stares she was getting.  
  
Mihoshi: Washu what happen to Ryoko.  
  
Sasami: Yeah she looks like a kid now.  
  
Tenchi: What are you guys up to.  
  
Washu:Oh nothing really she is still Ryoko just a different size. She has the ability that I have to change from adult to child. So don't worry it's not permanent.  
  
Ayeka: I must know what brought up this idea?  
  
Washu: That is between me and Ryoko, isn't that right?  
  
Ryoko: Yup, now can we eat now?  
  
Everyone: Same Ryoko.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Later that day  
  
Washu and Tenchi sat at the side of the lake holding each others hand.  
  
Tenchi: Are you sure Ryoko is OK with everything?  
  
Washu: Yeah I'm sure if anything well have a probably with Ryoko wanting to share me with you. It's like she wants to be around me all the time. I don't think I'll ever give it up.  
  
Tenchi: Well you and Ryoko deserve each other.  
  
Washu: Yeah sorta like how me and you deserve each other huh.  
  
Tenchi: Yup your right my love we do deserve each other.  
  
Washu:Tenchi do you wannah  
  
Tenchi: Yes love  
  
Washu: Lets play doctor, come on Tenchi I'll be really nice.  
  
Tenchi: oh no  
  
Washu: oh come one Tenchi  
  
Tenchi: Same old Washu.  
  
Washu: You bet.  
  
Tenchi: Thats what I love about you  
  
Washu: And I love you too Tenchi  
  
THE END  
  
****************************  
  
Alright what do you think? My first finished chapter Fanfiction. Feels good. Well I do feel as if I rushed it a little and I didn't give much detail and I'm very sorry for that. I'm trying to become a better write I have great ideas just not good at getting them down. Well the next thing on my list is to finish 'A Mothers way a Daughters choice'. 


End file.
